Christmas Countdown Crossover Challenge
by midorimouse7
Summary: A different crossover everyday until Christmas day. Some are stand alone one-shots. Some are chapters I wrote for previously planned stories that are (for now) scraped. Some I might write a second part to. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY ONE- American McGee's Alice and Naruto  
**

Iruka wasn't sure what to make out of this student. She looked normal enough but her eyes were haunting. Considering her file it wasn't surprising but it still unnerved him. Her big green eyes seemed too big and too bright. They didn't fit the person that was standing in front of him.

She was too old to enter the academy but her test showed she had a notable grasp on genjutsu. She was by no stretch of the imagination strong but she had enough stamina that they could train her to be an acceptable physical fighter in a short amount of time. She had a sharp tongue (her test handlers would attest to that) but she was a curious child so training her would not be too much of a trouble.

"Why don't you take a seat. I'll explain your course track after class is over," Iruka said as she continued to stare at him with those big eyes.

The girl simply nodded and head to seat in the corner, all the while Iruka suppressed the ache to shiver at her doll like eyes. Why did he always get the problem kids?

.

.

Iruka had stepped out to get some papers but had taken a lot longer than planned. Truthfully he wasn't expecting Alice to stick around but he resolved to talk to her before class tomorrow. He was picking up something from the classroom when some noise caught his attention.

There was Alice sitting on a table, swinging her legs as she continued to wait for Iruka's arrival. Her sleeveless Prussian blue yugata-jacket cut dress pooled at her knees and met the end of her black ninja pants. The entire outfit was such a contrast to her morbid personality that for a moment Iruka forgot that Alice was a potential ninja and all he saw was a little girl. That was until she opened her mouth.

"If this meeting was of such importance I would think I would be more of a priority than some school room gossip," Alice informed him.

"We never had such an old student starting," Iruka said. He was too old to be chastised by an eleven year old.

"If I'm too old then why am I still being forced to enter?"

"Your genjutsu abilities are too great to ignore. And it's not like you're not able to become a ninja. You have a quick mind so I'm sure you'll catch up academic wise. We'll just have to place you in supplementary physical classes," said Iruka as he shuffled for some papers.

"The orphan fund is covering your schooling. Just take this list to the bookstore and they'll give you all you need," Iruka said with a smile.

Alice stared at him before asking, "But where is the bookstore, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka only sighed as he turned toward the door and beckoned Alice to follow him. Just when he thought he was free, they reined him back in.

.

.

It was three months after Alice first arrived that Iruka asked Alice to once again stay after class. Alice was progressing at an acceptable level but she still was very much an outsider. They had moved her from the younger class after the first five weeks (as she was deemed sufficient enough to join her peers) but she had yet to reach out to any of her classmates. Not that it was unusual, there had been plenty of loners throughout his teaching regime, but she treated all her classmates with aloofness.

"Are you going to make me wait for hours," said Alice as she approached him.

"Ah," Iruka started off sheepishly, "No, that's not what I want to talk about. I just wanted to give you a report on your progress."

Alice nodded and Iruka continued, "Academically you're progress is well and you're physical classes have similar reports. Though there is some worry on your mode of fighting," here Iruka frowned, "But the biggest worry is more…social."

"We get graded on that?" Alice said in surprise.

"No but it is a bit strange that you've made no effort to make friends," Iruka said gently.

"Strange?"

"Well they are your fellow ninjas. It is a bit peculiar that you don't associate with them," said Iruka. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Alice's face was marred by a stern frown.

"It's hard to consider them future ninjas when they're so child-like," Alice said bluntly.

Iruka wasn't too sure as to how to counter her remark. In the eyes of seasoned ninjas the academy brats were seen as, well brats. Most grew out of it after their first few weeks on a genin team and as they were in a time of peace they could afford these lax attitudes.

"They aren't used to the harsher aspects of the occupation," admitted Iruka.

"Yet they are quick to make remarks of violence and treat death like some great adventure," scoffed Alice, "I can't be friends with them Iruka-sensei. They make fun of my sloppy taijutsu but they're no better at fighting in a real world situation."

Iruka could only sigh and said, "Just give them time."

.

.

"Oi! Iruka, isn't that one of your academy brats."

Iruka turned towards the door and sure enough there was Alice. She wasn't looking at him or even attempting to hide her presence but she was searching for someone. Her too big eyes scanned around the room in a frantic pace but Alice seemed rooted to her spot besides the door.

It didn't bode well with him to leave his student so he stood from his table and ignored Izumo's teasing as he made his way to his student.

She was such a small thing, he mused as he loomed over her. It took a few seconds before Alice abandoned her search and met her teacher's eye. Iruka stared at her impassively, he didn't want to frighten her but she was at a shinobi bar.

"Alice, you do know you're not allowed in here. How did you get in?"

Alice shuffled around a bit before giving an answer, "I'm only looking for a rabbit. He ran away and I followed it, that's all."

Well she answered the implied question but he was still curious as to how she even got into the bar. The bar was in two sections and the door she had placed herself was the connecting door from the first chamber of the bar to the second. Iruka tilted his head as he urged her to answer his question.

Alice only darted her gaze around his face before attempting to look around his side. He could tell she was nervous but he couldn't figure out why. He was about to school his expression to a more friendly gaze when Alice finally blurted out a response.

"I used my butterflies. But they're a secret, _he_ said so," she said desperately.

"Butterflies?"

"I didn't mean to but I really wanted to follow the rabbit," Alice said.

"What do you mean by butterflies," Iruka said as he ignored her last remark.

Alice shook her head. "I told you it's a secret Iruka-sensei."

"Secrets are frowned upon when they are politically sensitive," said Iruka as he signaled his friends. He might have to take Alice to the Hokage.

"But it's a personal secret," Alice insisted.

"Even so you're going to tell me. You might think it's a small thing but it may be important," Iruka said as she leaned over to grab Alice by the hand.

To say he was surprised when all he got was air was a bit of an understatement. In fact the entire bar turned silent as Alice burst into hundreds of butterflies before reappearing a few feet away from her original position.

Only Alice's fearful gaze snapped him back to attention as he crouched down to meet her eyes.

"Well that was a bit of a surprise," a scatter of snorts and barking laughs went around, "But it's nothing too terrible."

"You mean you won't take me to the asylum?"

Iruka froze as he took in his statement before plastering on a reassuring smile.

"No but we're going to have to tell the Hokage. It might speed up your training," said Iruka as he held out his hand.

Alice stared at him with her chilling eyes. It was more than just uncomfortable but Iruka knew he couldn't spook her now. After what seemed like a stretch of hours Alice finally nodded and allowed him to take her away.

Why did he always get the problem kids?


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2- Syfy Alice and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz **

She loved David. She really did but sometimes she needed a break. He was amazing and he gave up everything so he could be with her but sometimes Alice just needed some time alone...if you can call being at a bar alone.

She was sitting on a stool nursing her drink when she felt someone plop on a seat to the side of her. Intent with finishing her drink Alice didn't even turn her head to acknowledge the newcomer beside her. It wasn't until the bartender placed a new drink in her hand that Alice even looked up.

"She said you looked like you needed it," he said to her unspoken question. Alice turned her head only to be greeted by a woman her age. She had a pretty white blouse and blue skirt and it all seemed so out of place that Alice couldn't help but stare.

"You looked a lost," the woman confessed, "Maybe a bit out of place..."

Alice couldn't help but feel slight indignation at the hopeful lilt in the woman's voice. Her face must have shown something because the woman quickly began to back up.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," and then she mumbled, "Maybe I should just to my Tin Man."

If it was any other day, pre-Wonderland Alice would have ignored her statement but now she couldn't help but feel a bit curious. And honestly a curious Alice was the best type of Alice.

"Does your Tin Man happen to come from the land of Oz," Alice said.

"There's no need to make fun of me," said the woman.

Now it was Alice's turn to stumble, "Sorry it's just your Tin Man sounds a bit like my Hatter."

The woman only stared blankly at her and Alice was coming to the conclusion that she had made a terrible mistake when the woman turned to the bartender and said, "Just give us the bottle."

* * *

"George is lovely but he still has trouble with fitting in. Not that I blame him but he just doesn't get how some of the things he does are so strange," the woman confessed.

"David is the same way," Alice happily agreed as she gulped down another cup full of...honestly at this point Alice had no idea what she was drinking or even her drinking partners name.

"What is your name any way?" the woman asked.

"Alice, I know the irony is a bit too much," said Alice.

"Don't feel bad it seems fate hates me too. I'm Dorthy," said Dorthy.

"Wow," said Alice, " Let me guess Oz wasn't exactly the place the children's book described."

"It was so bizarre. I mean some of the elements were the same but it was like disease had taken over the place and corrupted it," said Dorthy.

"I know what you mean," Alice muttered darkly.

"Well enough about the doom and gloom. We are drinking in celebration. Both in the knowledge that we're not alone and the fact that our respective others finally grasped the idea of driving."

The girls continued drinking in glee and exchanged stories of cultural clashes that their literature men had experienced. The bar was closing and Alice and Dorthy were discussing the idea of splitting a cab when the door jingled.

"There he is! My Tin Man," shrieked Dorthy in delight.

"He really is a knight in shining armor," said Alice.

"Now Alice is that any way to greet a friend,"

"Hey! Your Hatter is here too," Dorthy said as she turned exciting towards her new friend.

"Time to go Dorthy," George murmured as he glanced around the bar, "It looks like the place is closing up."

David and George watched in amusement as the woman drunkenly exchanged numbers and various promises to meet up. With a nod in goodbye Davis slowly steered Alice towards a cab. Just as he was settling down besides her he managed to catch her whispered statement.

"My Hatter is definitely the best."


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3- Naruto and Harry Potter **

Shikamaru watched in unease as Sakura proudly stood from her work on the ground.

"There! All finished. All we need now is Naruto to pump some chakra into this thing and it should all work out," said Sakura.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Were you not the one that requested this," Sai said. Sakura rolled her eyes at the duo. Sai was so protective of his teammate at times.

"No it's fine. Sai you can stop glaring at him. I've checked everything. And then checked again. With you. And Shino. And Kakashi-sensei."

"Can you blame us for being careful? This is the guy that killed our sensei," said Ino.

"Can we just get this over with? This graveyard is creepy," said Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto all you have to do is push some chakra onto the seal and as soon as it starts to glow step away," instructed Sakura.

Naruto nodded and step away from the rest of the group and walked towards the scribbled seal on the ground. After the war they had decided that having a living corpse in the middle of Konoha was more of a liability than they could afford. And so after months of research they had come up with a solution. Or at least as close as a solution that they could find.

It all started when Kiba found a strange book with a skull clasp. They had tried to find a key but nothing came up. It was Naruto that suggested breaking the clasp.- Surprisingly it worked and no strange monster appeared through a summon. No one was cursed. The book even remained in tact.

To their utter disappointment the book was nothing but folk tales. So they continued their research to other parts of the library. It was Chouji that took the book home and read through it only to discover a story he vaguely recalled from his childhood.

Tenten was the one you found some scrolls about an unbeatable weapon that matched the story about an unbeatable wand. Working together with Sakura they found some things in the Hokage library that mentioned something about Deathly Hallows and the connection with Death.

Working with Kakashi they were able to form a seal that was connected with the legend. Only to their surprise the seal ended up looking eerily close to the symbol of Jashin. Naruto took it as a sign. Sakura only hoped it wouldn't backfire against them.

The seal started to glow and the group watched as smoke filled the area. Sakura was already wildly thinking maybe Death himself had a appeared when a masculine voice reached their ears.

"Please don't be Knockturn Alley."

Sakura glanced at Naruto in bewilderment, " Well that certainly didn't go as plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 4- Avengers and Harry Potter **

He had been waiting for ten minutes in the parking lot when he heard her call out his name. He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that she finally came our her door. Steve was still new to dating. Even before being frozen in ice Steve didn't have much of a social life. It was hard too given his physique before the serum and the war post-transformation. But as fas as dates went having lunch didn't sound too hard. At least compared to all the dates Tony bragged about.

"You clean up nicely," said Rose as she threw him a smile. He could feel himself blush at her compliment but managed to keep his cheeks to a delicate pink instead of a full on red.

"You look nice too," and he meant it. The sun brought out the red tones in her hair and Steve was really starting to appreciate the fashion trend of women wearing jeans.

" I hope you don't mind having sandwiches. It's just I really love this place and they make great éclairs," said Rose.

"Sandwiches sound great," said Steve.

* * *

"Your family sounds insane," said Steve as Rose recounter an eventful afternoon at her uncle's joke shop.

"It's the red hair. It's the source of our power," said Rose.

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if you plan on not sharing your pickles," said Rose.

"I'm not sure...these pickles are almost too good to share," said Steve

"Well it is only a first date but I'll make sure to swipe them next time," Rose said with a smile.

"Next time?"

"Oh. I thought-" Rose began to fluster.

"I hope you don't think I'll be settling for only lunch dates. I expect a proper date," Steve said with an easy grin.

Rose went red but nodded nonetheless and Steve decided to count that as a win.

* * *

"Thank you," said Rose, "It was nice to have lunch with someone."

"I really enjoyed it too," said Steve.

"...so do we awkwardly say goodbye or-," Rose trailed off.

"I'm not too sure," confessed Steve.

"Well I guess we can make our own rules. Right, yes, Steve I'm going to be waiting for that phone call," said Rose.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking my promise," said Steve.

Rose laughed as she shook her head before turning around towards her apartment. Steve watched her go, watching the sun tease him with flashes of copper red on Rose's mop of hair. Steve might not know much about dating but one thing was for sure, he wouldn't mind a date with Rose Weasley again.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 5- Harry Potter and Blank Space (Taylor Swift) **

** AN: While not technically a world cross-over it was something I really wanted to write it and it didn't really fit in a traditional story so here it is. I took a lot of liberties in the ages of various characters but I hope people can look past that.  
**

_I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sins  
_

* * *

The fist time Bellatrix saw him she was in awe. Not by his handsome face or his ability to control a social situation because honestly she was use to being with beautiful and powerful people. She was a Black, it came with the territory. No, what struck Bellatrix was the raw magic he exuded.

Everyone in Hogwarts had a bright flame of magic, some more powerful than others, but Tom's magic was different. It seduced. It promised. It was a void you were dying to fall in. It was both terrifying and breathtaking. It was standing in front of the ocean and revelling in the knowledge that it both had the power to entrance you and destroy you.

She was only a first year but she already knew that the seventh year Head Boy was a promise of great things.

* * *

'_Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless, mm  
Or with a nasty scar_

* * *

Once you commit to being a Death Eater it becomes your life. There is no turning back because to turn back means death. To go forwards means possible death but at least there is a hope you would live. Not that Bella had any doubt she would die. Or even that she would turn back. She couldn't. She was in too deep.

She had never shied away from dark magic but it wasn't until Tom had begun to train her that she took real happiness in it. The rush and joy of blasting out dark magic left her breathless and she couldn't believe that any one would brand such pure emotion as something bad and forbidden.

Her mother had warned her not to get too involved. She cited the family name and the prestige it carried and how they must hold that above all else. But it was too late for Bella. She was a Death Eater until death made her part. A blight on her family name was a scar she was willing to bear if it meant she could stand next to her Lord.

* * *

_Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

* * *

She knew people thought she was insane. Loving a man with no soul is usually an indicator that one has lost their mind. But it was much more than being in love with a person, she was in love with a way of life. Lord Voldemort embodied the thing she craved above all else: raw magic.

Raw magic could not be contained. It burst when people tried to smother it. It found ways to adapt. Raw magic was everything Bella wished she could be.

'Ladies do not slouch'

'A Black is always perfect'

All her life she had her behavior dictated. Some lessons she took to heart but others, like the importance of being a good pure-blood wife, stifled and enraged her. She had a long list of things she did to escape her role and it wasn't until she touched a flame as pure as dark magic that she found her true calling.

She loved it.

_But I got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name _


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY 6- Digimon and Naruto**

It all started when Lee found a little black ink blob that looked like a cat. Or at least the head of a cat since it was missing all its limbs. It had followed Lee around and glared its yellow eyes at anyone that tried to separate it from Lee. Eventually Lee just accepted it and pretty soon everyone forgot about the blob.

They were on a mission when they were forced to remember that black blob because that black blob was no longer black. Or jelly looking. Lee was holding off an opponent when the creature jumped in to "save" Lee. Lee had it under control but it was still a shock to see the little creature fly towards the opponent. It was have been comical if the blinding light that resulted afterwards didn't affect everybody.

Surprisingly the sudden appearance of a pink blob affected the enemy-nin more so the battle went in Konoha's favor. Although the shinobi that did escape were yelling, "Not again!" so perhaps Lee should have paid attention to that. But Lee was a little bust as a pink ball was currently nuzzling his face.

"Master! Master!"

"Who are you," Tenten cut in.

"I'm Koromon. And this is my master," the pink ball happily supplied.

Lee looked at Tenten helplessly as she shrugged in response. She had no clue how to deal with this either.

Eventually they learned that Koromon was a digimon. And that there were different types of digimon currently scattered in the different shinobi nations. Most were wary of humans but a few brave souls had ventured forward in order to find partners (Masters corrected Koromon, but eventually Lee managed to convince him to think of each other as companions).

Just as they were getting use to the idea of having one digimon around, Hinata returned from a mission with an other pink blob. But instead of a mismatch of teeth this pink blob had a flower growing from its head and went by the name of Yokomon.

Pretty soon ninja were finding themselves with digimon partners. Some lucky civilians also found themselves being followed around by digimon. The digimon seemed so harmless that no one really noticed how quickly so many digimon had integrated into their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY 7- Ninjas and Wizards (Harry Potter and Naruto) **

"Honestly Rose, what were you thinking? That a dragon was just going to magically come out?" said an exasperated Albus.

"Hey! This would have never happened if you and Scorpius didn't ruin the map Uncle Charlie got for me," retorted Rose.

"Don't bring me into this," said Scorpius.

"Oh please! You knew what you guys were getting into the moment I asked if you wanted to come," said Rose.

It was cliché really, the way all three of them were friends. Rose equated their relationship to that of Catherine Linton and Hareton Earnshaw in that they were able to overcome the prejudices of their parents. But Scorpius had always argued it was unfair to compare their friendships since their parents generation still lived under the heavy influence of pro-Pure-blood ideals. Albus just thought it was fate since they were one letter away from spelling arse.

However most people agreed that the fact that they were friends was mostly due to being celebrities in the wizarding world. Although Scorpius would claim infamy was a more appropriate word. No matter the reason they were still stuck in an unknown place with out a map or any sort of guide to help them reach the closest wizarding government.

"I still say this is your fault," argued Albus.

"You could have said no. I would have been fine coming by my self," said Rose.

"You think you're parents would have let us live it down?" Scorpius asked in disbelief, "I'm still wondering how you managed to convince them to let you go with just us two tagging along."

"Forget your parents, Uncle Charlie was the surprise. You're his favorite and you managed to convince him to let you go on some crazy dangerous adventure," said Albus.

Which as much as Rose tried to play off, this really was a dangerous and wild adventure. Although it might be in the influence of the new Hogwarts system kicking in. After the war there was some serious rebuilding of the British wizarding world. There were still Death Eaters roaming free and trials were being held, everything was a mess.

But one thing everyone agreed on was a need change how magic was taught. So muggle studies became a mandatory first-year class with the option of continuing again in third year. It was an introductory on muggle lifestyle but it also introduced wizarding perspectives and how muggles were viewed in different parts of wizarding history. Muggle-borns were introduced to the magical perspective of being creatures of magic while wizards got a glimpse of what life before magic was for some of their classmates.

What really changed was an introduction of more career focused classes in their third year. Students could choose a secondary house, one chosen by class choices rather than a Sorting Hat. Instead of randomly choosing electives students chose a house; Healing, General Studies, Physical, Technical, and Special. Each had classes students were required to take that were unique to their area of study.

Students still had their core classes but in addition they also took classes that were previously never offered at Hogwarts before. It was a big decision for third years to make but each year they had the option of switching to another secondary house before settling into a permanent situation their sixth year. Albus had chosen healing, which was really self-explanatory. Scorpius had chosen technical because he was focused on creating new magical machines that would help the wizarding community catch up to muggle technological advances. And Rose had chosen Physical because she had wanted to be a Beast Tamer.

In a way she was a bit like Aunt Luna, going off on trips to find magical beings. Rose just happened to go after very dangerous creatures that wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Maybe we should just head North? Eventually we will find some small town or something. Then we could go off from there," suggested Scorpius.

"Sounds like a plan," Rose happily agreed.

But Albus never got to join in agreement because just as he opened his mouth to give his consent a volley of needles froze the trio in their tracks.

Albus kept his eyes on the trees and soon enough a man wearing a green vest came out, poised with what looked like a knife.

Albus couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of their situation, "Well Rose we didn't find your dragon and yet you still managed to put our lives in danger."

Rose didn't get a chance to retort because soon everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY 8 – Supernatural and Card Captor Sakura **

**DOUBLE UPDATE-DOUBLE UPDATE-DOUBLE UPDATE **

The first thing Sam noticed how full the shop was. Sam and Dean had only stopped in this small town to refuel so they hadn't thought they would come close to encounter anything strange. And Sam wasn't even sure if an abundance of flowers counted as strange. Or at least he wasn't until their waitress started to make conversation with Dean.

"You know it's strange, not the pick up line," she quickly assured Dean, "But Judy all of a sudden had a shop full of flowers. Didn't order them or anything. But it was really nice of her to give some away to the shops."

"Probably a mix up with the delivery," reasoned Sam.

The waitress scrunched up her nose, "Well maybe but she's been getting the flowers everyday, even at times the delivery isn't scheduled. It's a bit of a mystery. It almost seems like someone is trying to bury the town in flowers."

Well that certainly was not something he had heard of. Dean insisted that it was trivial but Sam couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with the flowers in the town.

"It's probably some factory mistake," said Dean.

"But look at these flowers. They're aren't in season. They would have to be imported and I doubt something that expensive would be mistakenly brought to the wrong place so many times."

Dean reluctantly agreed to stay for a day of investigation. They on the way to the florist shop when flowers started to drop on the windshield.

"Is it raining...flowers?"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Dad must be laughing at us somewhere. Flowers? Really?"

* * *

"You folks must be in about the flowers, am I right," a woman asked from behind the counter. Her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail in an effort to keep it from her face but unfortunately it did nothing to keep the falling flower petals from her eyes.

"Well I hope someone gets to the bottom of this. It's killing my business!"

"Aren't flowers a good thing? Especially getting so many for free?" said Dean.

'It was, when they only fell in my shop. Now it's raining flowers all over town. Who's going to buy flowers when all they have to do is wait for them to rain down."

Dean and Sam quickly made their escape before the woman broke down in hysterics. Not that they blamed her. Who would have thought cloudy with a chance of daffodils would every make real news headlines?

"So when know it started at the shop. We should probably investigate. Maybe some curse?" said Sam.

"Think someone has a grudge against weeping beauty?" said Dean.

"Maybe? But why expand the curse to the entire town?" said Sam.

"Looks like we're going to be staying for a while then," said Dean as he climbed onto his seat, "Better hit the library."

The library didn't provide much information. The shop had been around for a few years but there was no lease disputes. No reports or any major complaints. It was a model citizen and yet for some reason the strange flower situation had all started there.

A young librarian noticed their search and as they began to put away the books in defeat she hesitantly spoke out.

"Don't worry. It'll be fixed soon. It usually is."

"Usually? This has happened before?" said a sceptical Sam.

"Well not exactly. But strange things have been happening all over town the last few months. The lake in the park was sucking people in ad then one day, overnight, the lake returned to normal and the people all woke up in their homes."

"There wasn't anything in the paper," accused Dean.

"Word of mouth mostly," the librarian offered a small smile, "Small town and all."

* * *

"You think it's a hunter? I hadn't heard about anyone working out here," said Sam.

"Who else could it be? Besides I didn't say it had to be an established hunter. Could have been some random person who had to learn to become one after the first event," reasoned Dean.

"Yeah I – is that a girl and a flying...stuffed animal," Sam pointed out.

"...Is that a flower woman dancing with the girl? And are they seriously recording it?"

Both brothers watched as the petite brunette danced with a flower-woman before she the girl pulled out some staff. A flash of light and the flower woman was gone.

"This never happened," Dean said seriously as he turned on the ignition.

"Never happened," Sam repeated in a hallow voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY 9 – Harry Potter and Naruto **

**DOUBLE UPDATE-DOUBLE UPDATE-DOUBLE UPDATE**

"Wow," said Harry as he took in the crowd of teenagers, "Floo powder really must not like me."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Harry...er, Harry Potter. Wow no shocked gasped. Not that I don't mind but it is a bit strange. I'm not in London am I?"

"London? Where's that," asked Kiba.

"Never mind," said Harry as he took in the people around him, "Even wizards wouldn't wear the things you are wearing. So where am I?"

"You're in Konoha," Shikamaru said with guarded eyes, "Are you not the Master of Death?"

Harry stared at him for a handful a seconds, "Haven't heard that title in years. Konoha? I've never heard of it. Still don't know how I got here."

"Well that's easy. We summoned you," Naruto happily supplied.

"I didn't think you could summon people. Thought it was one of those things magic can't do...is there a reason you brought me here?"

The genin looked at each other. They weren't quiet sure what the man was talking about (magic? London?) but they were the ones that summoned him.

"We have an issue," Sakura began, "An enemy of Konoha is immortal and we defeated him, in a sense, but we wanted something more permanent."

Harry paled at the thought of having to defeat another Dark Lord. He had done his job, really wasn't looking forward to doing it again. Besides last time it was mostly luck that managed to turn bring about the defeat of Voldemort.

"No. Sorry, I've given up on the Chosen One business. No more defeating Dark Lords for me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have to _Apparate_ back home."

"But you can't do nothing. He's dangerous. You're the Master of Death, act like one," exploded Ino.

Harry turned around at the sharpness of her voice and he couldn't help but feel so frustratingly angry.

"I'm not. Not really, I gave up the title when I gave up the Hallows. You're going to have to find someone to else to defeat this guy for you."

"But we already defeated him,"said Chouji, "We just want to get rid of him."

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly curious, "What do you mean."  
"This guy is immortal. So we cut him up and buried him," said Shikamaru. He was dealing with an unknown and it didn't make sense to give to much away.

"Wait he's not some big Dark Lord looking for a way to take the world?"

"No, we got rid of that guy already," said Naruto.

"Well then why don;t you explain everything. From the beginning," said Harry with the practiced patient that came from having children.

* * *

"That's it?" Sakura said incredulously.

"That's how we took care of Inferi back home. Those scrolls have the necessary runes, which are like your seals, and I know thy work since my best friend made them. Smartest witch I've ever met, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Your leaving already," Naruto couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Got to get home before dinner. Ginny will kill me if I'm not there to help her with kids. Especially since Teddy is coming around for dinner. Well it was nice meeting you."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"Did he just disappear?" asked Sakura.

"Darn! I really wanted to ask about the dragon."


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY 10- Harry Potter and Supernatural **

Her eyes snapped open only to be met with darkness. Letting out a shaking breath Rose turned her head towards the dresser. It was only 4 am. She didn't even know why she woke up. No dream or nightmares came to mind. But maybe it was just a bad dream, thought Rose, as she took in the uncomfortable feeling of sweat on her backside.

The covers felt a bit suffocating and Rose threw them to the ground as she groggily sat on the side of the bed. She had work in a few hours and she needed all the sleep she could get but for some reason Rose felt wide awake and she knew sleep would be impossible now.

She rubbed the palm of her hand against her forehead, rubbing away some of the clinging sense of sleep. Tea sounded like a blessing right now. She stepped over her blankets as she made her way towards the kitchen, stopping only for a few seconds to turn on the light in the hallway.

The lights were a bit bright and Rose had to blink a few times before she made her way to th counter. The cool feel of tile felt soothing on her feet as Rose searched for her tea kettle. Setting th water to boil she made her way to the cozy armchair sitting in the living room. She tucked her legs together, stretching her cotton blur pajama pants and wiggled around until she found herself in a comfortable position.

Waking up she had felt impossibly warm but now the previously welcomed chill was an unwanted house guest. Rose rubbed her her arms in motion- shoulder to elbow- in an effort to keep herself warm. Her beloved Quidditch shirt, gifted to her by her Aunt Ginny, really didn't offer much protection against the chill of the apartment.

The ding from the kettle alerted her the water was ready and Rose reluctantly rose from her spot. She had just found the perfect position and she just knew she wouldn't be able to find it again. As she busied her self preparing her tea she ran through ideas of things to do before going over to work when all of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

Curious as to who would be knocking at such an early hour Rose headed for the door. It was probably one of the college neighbors. They had knocked at unreasonable hours before. But Rose was a seasoned witch and she should have known better than to answer the door without her wand.

Unfortunately knowing that was different from practice. So when Rose's world suddenly turned black her only thought was how much her parents were so going to grill her.

* * *

The first thing Rose noticed was the sharp pain coming from her left shoulder. It throbbed and it felt like it was on fire. Rose pushed her upper half up as she tried to analyze her situation. But nothing about the room offered much information.

It was a non-descriptive white with a matching white floor. There was no portraits hanging on the wall. No bookshelves filled with quirky titles. There wasn't even a chair to offer some sort of clue to the presence of people.

Rose let herself fall back on the floor as she rubbed her hands through her wildly thick copper-red hair. She was the good kid! She wasn't suppose to end up in situations where her life could be in danger. That type of activity fell on her brother Hugo. Hugo was the one that went around exploring ancient curses that could leave him crippled. Rose was a simple researcher. The biggest danger she faced was a paper cut.

Rose moaned at her misfortune when a flickering light caught her attention. Turning her head she noticed the appearance of a television. She sat up quickly. She knew that wasn't there before so why would it suddenly appear now?

Crawling towards the television she noticed two young men looking increasingly uncomfortable on what looked liked a Japanese game show. They appeared to be strapped and bolted to their place and honestly looked like they had no idea how they got there.

"_What is the name of the demon you chose over your brother?"_

Well, wasn't that a strange question. Rose knew that demons weren't unknown to muggles but she didn't think they would be casually dropped into what appeared to be a light-hearted game show. Maybe they meant demon as an adjective instead of a noun?

"Unfortunately Miss Weasley that is not the case," a male voice called from behind.

Rose whirled around and was met with the sight of an average brunette man. His green jacket was the only distinctive thing about him and even that seemed to blend into her mental image of the average Joe. It was only when he addressed her for the second time that Rose got a glimpse of his not so innocent demeanour.

"How would you like to play a game?"

**A/N: **

**This is just a brief warning/explanation if my updates stop tomorrow. My city has a severe storm warning with the possibility of floods and electrical outages. If that does happen I will not be able to update so I ask that you bear with me. I am not giving up on this self imposed challenge but weather conditions might backtrack my updates.  
**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story and I hope you will continue to read it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DAY 11- American McGee Alice and Naruto Part 2**

**DOUBLE UPDATE- DOUBLE UPDATE- DOUBLE UPDATE**

She didn't know why had to talk to the Hokage. Well she knew logically he needed to be informed of her possible blood-line jutsu but she didn't see a reason why she had to tell him in person.

What did she know? She was the last remaining member of her family as they had perished in an attack by shinobi in her small village. She was a Konoha citizen even if she was not from Konoha itself but rather a small providence in the Fire Country. Her father was a business man working on behalf of a lord from the daimyo's court. She had some political connections, if she decided to pursue a more political career but her name didn't carry _too much_ weight. She was a fairly typical merchant civilian who happened to have a strong affinity to genjutsu.

She supposed she couldn't complain too much though, after all if having a strong ability meant she was a greater asset to the village and she could repay her debt to society. She was an orphan now but she had no desire to stay dependent on the village. Better to be needed than being something that could be easily disposed.

It was with theses thoughts that young Alice made her way to the Hokage Tower, paying no mind the the whispers around her. Honestly Alice didn't really understand why being able to materialize from thin air was a big deal in a society that could, and did, perform feats far greater than her little parlor trick.

"So this is the student you wished me to see, Iruka," said the Hokage as he peered at Alice from his chair.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. She did a body-flicker in the bar and yet she has shown no knowledge of this in her exams," explained Iruka.

At this point Alice felt she had to cut in. She had no idea what body-flicher was and she certainly didn't want any misunderstandings that left Alice looking like he was more skilled than she really was.

"It was just a butterfly dodge," Alice cut in.

Both men turned down sharply towards her and Alice continued, "The butterflies take my place when I move."

"So more like a substitution," mused the Hokage.

Alice liked the sound of substitution more. They had learned the theory behind the three main jutsu Academy students learned so she wasn't completely our of her depth. And although her butterfly dodge didn't work the way sensei explained substitution it was close enough that Alice was willing to accept this explanation.

"Well that is a bit advanced for someone who had never practiced it before. But I suppose someone that has a good grasp on their chakra control wouldn't find such a low level technique too unusual. Though I do have to ask, why butterflies?"

Alice shrugged, "They seemed inconspicuous."


	12. Chapter 12

**DAY 12- Two Broke Girls and Avengers **

Tony wasn't sure how he ended up in such a run down part of the city but frankly the way some of the people were staring was making even _him_ feel uncomfortable. Just as he picked up his phone to call Pepper a cupcake sign caught his eye. Figuring he would be no worse off calling Pepper after cupcake he decided to risk entry.

A blond girl looked up from the register counter, her eyes wide at the sight of him.

"Max! We have a customer," she yelled towards the back.

A curly haired brunette yelled back and soon enough she was staring back at Tony. The first thing he noticed was her very noticeable bust.

"We sell cupcakes, not escorts," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Trust me, I'm only here for the cupcakes," Tony gave her an obnoxious glance, "I've seen a lot better."

"Fair enough," said the girl.

"Wait," the blond started, "You seem really familiar."

Tony turned the other girl, Max, his mind quickly supplied, "Just give me one of your chocolate cupcakes."

She was handing him th cupcake when the other girl gasped. Knowing what was going to come next Tony threw some cash on the counter before walking briskly towards the door. The girls made no move to stop him and Tony managed to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"Did you see that. Tony Stark was just here," the blond girl said excitedly.

"Who cares who that was? That guy just paid fifty dollars for that cupcake."


	13. SPOILERS for Naruto

**DAY 13- Digimon and Naruto**

**SPOILERS! Spoilers! Spoilers! SPOILERS!**

**This chapter is a complete spoiler for the ending of Naruto. If you have not read/caught up with Naruto and wish to avoid SPOILERS please skip this chapter. **

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **

* * *

Bolt looked at his digimon partner, they both were waiting to see who would be part of their squad. The introduction of Digimon to the elemental nations both changed the nature of teams and the nature of shinobi.

While there was traditional politics and jobs for shinobi the introduction of foreign creatures also caused some unexpected problems. While some digimon were friendly and sought the company of humans, others saw humans as enemies and constantly attacked people. Luckily shinobi villages didn't suffer much from the attacks but villages that lacked strong shinobi presence found themselves becoming regular victims.

Some Digimon only stayed with humans for a short while before returning to the wild. Others stayed with humans but didn't have real fighting abilities. Academy students were now paired with digimon and those students that were chosen by fighting Digimon trained much like the Inuzuka clan trained with their canine partners.

Bolt was lucky and a Tsunomon had chosen him for a partner. Now that he had passed the Academy exam he was waiting in the empty classroom as his team had yet to show up.

"Oh, someone is already here," a feminine voice called from the door.

A Palmon peeked from the door, "It's only Bolt."

Salad walked in standing in the corner away from Bolt. She was always so distant with him but Bolt could never figure out why.

"Well it looks like I'm stuck with you two," a young Inuzuka claimed as he opened the door once more.

He was a strange Inuzuka. He lacked a canine partner and instead carried with him Viximon. Bolt had heard from his dad how Kenji Inuzuka had caused a stir in the Inuzuka clan when none of their dogs partnered up with Kenji. They had thought it was a sign of his lack of skill to be a shinobi but a small Relemon chose him as her partner. So far Kenji was the only Inuzuka to have a digimon partner.

Mirai Sarutobi popped in from the window, "You've got to be kidding me."

The three kids looked at each other, not quite believing the implications that were slowly starting to sink into the room.

"Well it looks like I'm the lucky new leader of squad seven."


	14. Chapter 14

**DAY 14- Downton Abbey and Sherlock**

"Why are we taking this case again Sherlock?"

"We were requested."

"But there is nothing of interest. We get request all the time and you dismiss them as boring. Why is this request different?"

"You'll see when we get there," was all Sherlock said.

The rest of the ride was passed in silence with John making an occasional comment on the estate. Or the weather. Or honestly anything to make the ride towards their destination less awkward. But Sherlock refused to cooperate and John's comments were left to hang in the air.

The car slowed and came to a stop and both men stepped outside. The house was impressive. Tall and dignified it stood littered with windows along with the air of importance. There was no there to greet them and John had to wonder if they really were invited to come and investigate the death of the son of the Turkish minister.

John stumbled after Sherlock who quickly made his way towards the back of the house- the servants' entrance John presumed.

Without so much of a how-do-you-do? Sherlock passed the boys in the door and made his way inside only to be stopped a grey haired man.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he commanded.

Sherlock stopped his frantic walk and he looked so confused that John let himself believe that Sherlock was truly shocked by the question. That is until he remembered that Sherlock didn't exactly operate in normal thinking terms.

"Sherlock Holmes. I was asked to investigate the death of Kemal Pamuk."


	15. Chapter 15

**DAY 15- Harry Potter and Narnia**

James knew the Forbidden Forest intimately. The moldy earth smell coupled with the cries of magical creatures was soothing to him. The impossibly large trees and the chill of the air were as familiar to James as the stones castle walls.

So when the Forbidden Forest suddenly turned a slightly brighter James knew something was wrong. The Forest felt...happy. It was missing the sinister, secretive, undertone _his_ forest possessed. He stalled his feet and looked around warily. He might not be The-Boy-Who-Lived but James knew a dangerous situation when he saw one.

He was expecting trolls or some Dark wizard bent on revenge. What he did not expect was a mouse waving a sword. He managed to jump back in time and a void a pierce to his shoulder. Just because he was shocked didn't mean he was going to lose his head. He was better than that. Or so he thought until he fainted because he heard the mouse talk.

–

_It was all a dream. Or hallucination. He did just pull a prank on Al so he would be looking for revenge._

But the sheets underneath him were too soft. They were too grand compared to the cotton sheets used in the Hospital Wing. They felt like silk, smooth on his skin and a tad cold to counteract his natural body warmth. The easily slid around his body as James pushed himself into a sitting position.

Now he knew he wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts. The room was open and light easily filtered in, and it looked so peaceful that James forgot he was here under dubious conditions. The false lull of security came to a screeching halt when James heard some one cough politely.

It was a girl around his age. With her red hair she could pass as a Weasley but James knew all his cousins and he had never seen her before. Plus she was wearing a dress much like the one in the old portraits scattered though out Hogwarts.

Her dark honey colored dress looked plain but James was sure she was someone important, even if she lacked fancy jewels and a crown.

"Who are you? Where am I?" James asked. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm Lucy," she hesitated after a moment. No last name was given, and James felt that the omission as somehow important. "Welcome to Narnia."


	16. Chapter 16

**DAY 16- Calvin and Hobbes and Naruto**

It was aways a treat for older shinobi when thee newest generation of the force realized what D-rank missions consisted of. The look on the pre-teen faces when they were told that their first shinobi mission was weeding (or babysitting or clean up or one of the hundreds of small tasks within the village) was something that never got old.

Kakashi thought he would be able to enjoy watching his cute little students' faces as they watched a small boy for a few hours but apparently he didn't get the memo that he was watching the person equivalent to Tora.

Calvin (Which honestly was a really strange name but Kakashi did have a name that translated to scarecrow so who was he to judge?) had insisted that they make him lunch. Both boys turned to look at Sakura who gave in after Naruto suggested instant ramen and Sasuke gave the boy a tomato.

She ended making him a sandwich and the little boy took it to the table. Setting down his stuffed tiger, Calvin took one bite before spitting it all out.

"Why did you use pieces of bread from the middle of the loaf? I only use those for toast. End pieces are for sandwiches," Calvin declared as he pushed his plate away.

"Hey! Sakura-chan worked hard on that," Naruto defended.

"Well I don't want it," said Calvin.

Sakura's eyes gleamed and Calvin quickly reversed his position, "But I guess I'll eat it since she went through all that trouble."

The genin went back to mill around the house, Sasuke staying near the kid should he decide to try to cause mischief. Kakashi didn't think anything would go terribly wrong. Most kids gave a little trouble until the shinobi in charge showed a little back bone.

"Commander Zinf took one look at the plate and immediately knew the aliens were planning on poisoning him. But Commander Zinf was too smart to fall for their dirty trick-"

Sasuke looked up from bandaging his arms only to see a sandwich fly towards his face. He turned incredulously towards Calvin, still in disbelief that someone threw a sandwich at him.

Calvin seemed to realize that throwing something at an armed individual was a bad idea because he zipped out the room, carrying his tiger all while yelling about a Commander Zinf.

"Who's Commander Zinf?" asked Kakashi.

Before Sasuke could even try to answer the loaded question a shrill scream was hear throughout the house.

Recognizing the voice of his female student Kakashi sighed as he handed Sasuke a towel. He was starting to wish they had took the Tora mission instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**DAY 17- American McGee Alice and Naruto**

Alice had no intention of eating out that day but after Iruka-sensei made her fill some paper work about her butterfly dodge it seemed like a fair treat. Alice didn't have a particular favorite food—unless one counted tea—so she entered the first food stand that caught her eye.

_Ichiraku. _Well, ramen sounded as good as anything else. Alice pushed open the flats and responded to the greeting the owner shouted before settling down on a stool. She looked over the menu before deciding on a miso based soup.

She had only been waiting for a few minutes when a blond boy barged in. He seemed to be about her age, perhaps a year or two older at most, and he was so incredibly bright that she had to close her eyes in surprise. His sunny disposition coupled with his orange jumpsuit was akin to climbing out of a cave on a sunny day; it was overpowering.

The boy ('Naruto' the cook called him) acted familiar with both workers and he sat with ease on the stool next to her. He was a regular, that much was obvious. He ordered three dishes and Alice wondered if he was waiting for more friends. Perhaps his teammates, given his headband and age she was assuming he was a fresh genin.

Both Alice and Naruto got their order at the same time. Alice barely had time to split apart her chopsticks when Naruto had attacked his ramen with gusto. Alice watched in slight horror at the sped he was eating and her staring must have registered because after a few seconds Naruto looked up to meet her eyes.

"You should eat more slowly," said Alice.

"And why should I eat slowly," demanded Naruto.

"It's only polite. It's a wonder why more people don't avoid eating out in public if they're subjected to your atrocious manners," she said.

Naruto could only gape in silent astonishment


	18. Chapter 18

**DAY 18- Harry Potter and Naruto (Continuation DAY 7)**

The first thing Rose noticed was the pain. Right between her neck and shoulders it was so inexplicably sore and her head was ringing and she felt groggy, in short Rose felt horrible. The second thing Rose noticed was her missing wand. Her precious dogwood wand that she never left outside her person was missing. Panic seized her and Rose had this sudden urge to search the room in a frenzy.

Sitting up from the floor Rose scanned her surrounding only to find out she was sitting in a jail cell. She tried to recall if she had done anything to warrant something like that but the last thing she remembered was arguing about a map with Albus and Scorpius.

_'Al and Scorpius!,'_ her mind immediately supplied, "_They aren't here."_

Feeling another wave of panic Rose stood up and began to pace the floor. It was her cooping mechanism, it made her feel like she was doing something instead of just sitting helplessly. Of course pacing also made her panic more but it was better than sitting down and eventually crying out of frustration.

Her mind was easily coming up with increasingly bizarre scenarios and discarded perfectly rational explanations away. She had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something important and that was fueling some of the weirder ideas. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the two figures appear in front of her cell. It wasn't until one of the began to speak that Rose even looked in their direction.

They were telling her to sit back down and Rose easily complied , knowing that she was at a disadvantage. They opened her door and placed some handcuffs on her before leading her out her jail cell. Rose hoped it was because Al and Scorpius posted bail but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her not to bet on it.

* * *

"I already told you my name. And who Al and Scorpius are. We were just traveling and got lost," Rose stated.

They had been interrogating her for two hours now but they always came back to the same questions. The non-descriptive face on the man and the plain brown hair all made him seem so ordinary but by the end of the first hour Rose already hated him. How could someone that seemed so normal be so frustrating?

"Were are your traveling bags? Your food? You had no weapons so how did you expect to eat?"

It was the first time the questions had deviated. And Rose searched for a reasonable explanation. The man's hand smacking her face however quickly cut her line if thinking.

"Don't lie," was the only thing he said as Rose stared in shock.

"I-I had a knapsack. A nice brown square purse with straps. I had po- and everything in there," Rose stuttered out.

The man placed her bag on the table. It was mocking her because how could she explain that her bag was magically and an Extension charm made it all possible. The next thing the man pulled out made her body freeze up and clench together. It was her wand.

"And this? All three of you had one."

Rose closed her eyes and kept everything as close to the truth as possible. She did not want to get slapped again but she knew she couldn't tell them the truth.

"We got them when we were eleven. They were gifts from our parent because we were going to start school."

"You got sticks from your parents as a gift," was his deadpan question.

"It's a cultural thing. We were carrying them as a reminder of home."

The man stared at her with narrowed eyes. Reaching his hand out, Rose closed her eyes in fear, and grabbing her wand he looked at her.

"I'm sure your parents would buy you another one."

Rose opened her eyes and she stupidly lunged at him, "No. not my wand."

The man easily evaded her and the guards watching roughly sat her back on her chair. She knew she made a mistake but she couldn't part with her wand, Not in an unknown place. Not when it was the only thing that might get her back home.

"Tell me everything."

And Rose nodded because she knew she was defeated.


	19. Chapter 19

**DAY 19- Naruto and Skip Beat **

Sakura didn't think much about this B-rank mission. It was a simply protection/escort mission that really didn't warrant such a high ranking. But the client was someone of influence hence the extra rank. The girl they were protecting, Kyoko Mogami, was friendly enough but her personality didn't really hide how dull the mission was. Sakura should have known better though, Team Seven never had a dull mission.

It was their third day on the road and they were staying in an inn. Kyoko had said she didn't mind camping out but given the importance of her sponsor Kakashi opted to pay for a place to spend the night. The inn wasn't high class but it was warm and the food was decent.

Their was an unusual amount of hostility being directed at them and Sakura wondered if perhaps ninja were not welcomed. But Kakashi would have said _something_ and he was enjoying a conversation with Naruto so Sakura ignored the glares.

"They're not aimed at you," Kyoko said as she slapped one hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave her a curious glance as Kyoko grasped at the air near her shoulder.

"All that hate you feel," Kyoko explained, "It's to me not you."

Sakura had dozens of questions already bubbling up but before she could voice any of them Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Are those people glaring at us?"

"Mmm. It seems so,"said Kakashi.

Naruto opened his mouth, probably to ask the women why they were giving them such hostile glances but Kakashi tugged Naruto back to the table.

"Ah man, Kakashi-sensei, you should have let me say something."

"It's not worth it Naruto," Sakura interjected.

"Besides it's me they are glaring at," Kyoko said with pitiful downcast eyes, "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Eh?! But you're so nice," said Naruto.

"It's because of Ren-senpai. He's a popular male actor. I was his co-star and there were some rumors," said Kyoko.

"How did you know they were glaring. You noticed before Sakura. In fact you noticed before they were glaring at all," Kakashi cut in.

"Oh," Kyoko looked embarrassed again, "I can sense negative emotions."

Sakura knew their was a story behind this but Naruto accepted the answer at face value.

"Wow, you too! I got my power because of the...well I got it because of some inner demons."

Kyoko smiled at him, "I got mine because of a broken heart."


	20. Chapter 20

**DAY 20- Calvin and Hobbes AND Naruto **

Hinata wasn't too sure how to treat the young blond boy who was very different from the typical Hyuga children. She knew Shino was feeling just as lost and even Kiba was having trouble relating to Calvin. Calvin was just as energetic as any Inuzuka but Calvin's idea of fun was very different from that of Kiba.

Team Eight had been employed as babysitters for Calvin and they had all looked forward to a relaxing D-rank mission. Of course life never lets one take it easy and so Hinata, Shino and Kiba found themselves chasing a blond boy for the better half of a day before he had finally settled to playing in his own backyard.

Relieved that Calvin had finally settled down they didn't pay much mind to him until he started crackling like a mad man.

"Is something wrong" Hinata ventured.

"No, in fact I'm on the verge of something great." Calvin exclaimed as he cradled a small stone.

Shino and Kiba stepped towards Hinata and at their curious glances Calvin continued his explanation.

"This here may look like an ordinary stone but to someone with the right training like me you can see that it is a remaining artifact from the Warring Era," said Calvin.

Hinata smiled indulgently at him but Kiba's laughter brought a frown to Calvin's face.

"I'm about to be published. I'll be rich!" He gave them a contemplative glance, "And for a few ryo I'll offer you my undying friendship. Imagine being able to have proof of being friends with a real life famous person."

The three genin looked at each other.

"Did this guy just offer us a premium level of friendship?"


	21. Chapter 21

**DAY 21- Supernatural and Harry Potter **

Rose had spent enough time in and out of the wizarding world to recognize what constituted as normal muggle attire versus something that was a costume. So when she looked down at her sudden outfit change she knew it wasn't normal. That and the fact that she was somehow zapped from one room to another.

Swishing her head from one wall to another Rose tried to take in her surroundings. Apparently she was in a car and by the look of the man besides her she most definitely was not here before. His astonished glance quickly turned into a glare as his hazel eyes turned back on the road. Making a sharp turn, the car turned and parked to the side of the road, the rough stop rattling Rose on her seat.

"Who are you?" his gruffed voice broke her from her shock and Rose blinked her eyes rapidly as she adjusted to the sudden change of atmosphere.

"I- Rose. Who are you? Why are we in a car?" Rose fumbled with her seatbelt. She did not want to be stuck with a potentially dangerous person only to be hacked to death because she was strapped to a chair.

The young man leaned over his seat and held Rose in her place. His strong grip on her shoulder made her cry out in pain but the man took no notice or care.

"Answer my question. Who are you?"

"Rose. My name is Rose," she whimpered out. She had no clue what he wanted but she knew her response was not the answer he wanted to hear. He pushed away as he searched for something in the bottom of his seat.

Rose ventured forward, "Did the man send you here too?"

He paused before sitting up again. He turned back to glance at her and Rose felt herself shrink back into her seat. His gaze was so intense and Rose knew she was on the verge of crying. All she wanted was a cup of tea and now she was stuck with some stranger who clearly hated her and worse, she had no way of getting back home.

"Dean. Maybe she's telling the truth."

Rose whipped around and searched for the second person. His voice was different, softer, but there was no body attached to it.

"...hello?"

The other man cracked a small smile as he watched Rose curiously searched around the car. She sounded genuinely confused but Dean had learned the hard way to never take anything at face value.

"Who are?" he asked again.

This time Rose hesitated. She knew her name meant nothing to him which meant he he wasn't a wizard and this wasn't a bizarre magical kidnapping. With this in mind she began to construe her answer.

"Rose Weasley. I, er, work in the public sector and just moved here from around London a few months back. I'm not sure how I got here...I was just getting a cup of tea."

That last part was mumbled but both men (and there were two even if Rose had not found the second one) heard her anyway.

"Dean." was all he mentioned "You said a man brought you here."

Rose nodded.

"I opened my apartment because I heard knocking and next thing I knew I was in a room. I-"

"Wait there was a television there and I saw you. You and that tall man. Sam. You were in a game show and-"

Dean cut her off. "You saw that. On your television?"

"No," Rose shook her head, "I was in this plain room and there was a television. And a man appeared. He...had a green jacket."

"Sounds like the Trickster."

This time Rose noticed the car lights move.

"Hey! The car talks."


	22. Chapter 22

**DAY 22- Calvin and Hobbes AND Naruto**

Chouji wasn't sure what to expect about their client fr the day. When his team got the D-rank mission to babysit Calvin his fellow genin were quick to offer their condolences. But Chouji knew what it was like to have people have a bias against you so he tried to go to the mission with an open mind.

Ino had already heard about the client through Sakura so she knew the boy was going to give her a lot of nasty comments. But unlike Sakura she had Shikamaru as a teammate so in her own mind she saw herself as properly prepared.

Shikamaru didn't really care either way. The kid obviously was used to doing the things he did and his parents seemed resigned to his behavior. As long as the kid didn't die or do something too horrible they were in the clear. Besides his family jutsu was perfect for this situation so he didn't see the point in stressing over nothing.

All three of them had been left in the living room with the woman assuring them Calvin would be home in five minutes. Sure enough five minutes passed and a ruckus was heard outside the door. All three genin glanced at each other but before either of them could investigate the blond mess had made his way inside. He was disheveled and he eyed the room wildly before he noticed their presence.

"Huh. Hinata was right you do have the same hair color as Naruto," said Ino.

At the name 'Naruto' Calvin gave a small jump.

"She told you about the noodles? Well it's a lie I tell you. No one can prove it was me," said Calvin.

"Troublesome. No one even mentioned noddles you know that right?" said Shikamaru.

"Ha ha. Noodles? You must have heard wrong I said doodles," Calvin chuckled nervously.

Only Chouji looked intrigue as Ino and Shikamaru eyed Calvin skeptically. Calvin pulled some paper out from underneath his shirt and he iron out the page on the floor.

"Hobbes and me are building a robot. Mom said I had to do my bed today but if I build a robot I can have it do my bed for me. And maybe it'll do my homework too," Calvin added gleefully.

This time it was Shikamaru who eyed him with interest.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Calvin looked towards his stuffed tiger. After what seemed like a mental conversation with the stuffed animal Calvin graced them with his answer.

"We have to go ask for a grant."

* * *

"So you spent the whole day going around the village looking for someone to back up his research grant? Didn't know you liked kids that much Shikamaru," said Kiba.

All the genin had decided to eat together to celebrate the completion of the human Tora mission.

"Did his plan work," Hinata asked.

"I don't think a can with arms is much of a robot," Ino said dryly.

They all laughed but Chouji was the only one aside from Shino to catch the small smirk that appeared on Shikamaru's face.

The kid's robot might not have worked, Shikamaru mused, but he did accomplish his goal: since they took so long going around the village Calvin didn't have to do his bed.


End file.
